kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroko no Basuke -Replace 5- The Uneven Aces
Kuroko no Basuke -Replace V- The Uneven Aces is the fifth light novel of the Kuroko no Basuke series. Chapter List and Summaries 1. Stopping on the way The day after graduating from Teikō Junior High, Shūzō Nijimura flies to L.A. to be with his family that have already moved there for his father’s treatment. In L.A., Nijimura gets his bag stolen on the way to the hospital, and while wondering what to do, he is invited by some local kids to play basketball. However, their game is interrupted by thugs. Luckily, Tatsuya Himuro comes to the rescue because the kids are Alexandra Garcia’s students. The two of them team up to take on the thugs. When Himuro appears, Nijimura notices his good appearance. The thugs, however, then kidnap one of the kids and run off to a warehouse. Nijimura uses his extensive warehouse and switchboard knowledge and Himuro uses his streetgang connections to track down the thugs, beat them up and rescue the kid. Alex scolds them both at the end. The two become friends and give each other nicknames- “Shuu” and “Tatsuya”. There are also some moments where Nijimura reminisces about his former Teiko teammates. 2. The Ace of “Plunder” The chapter focuses on Haizaki at Fukuda Sōgō Academy hitting on girls and getting into fights. It is set before the Shizuoka WC preliminaries. He’s very bitter about the Generation of Miracles. He gets chatted up by a girl and goes along, but this turns out to be a trap and he is attacked by preliminary opponents. Haizaki is able to steal his opponent’s metal baseball bat, and he uses that to beat them up instead. Captain Hideki Ishida is unable to control Haizaki at all and is sad. 3. Their Summer Vacation This chapter is a story about young Shigehiro Ogiwara and Tetsuya Kuroko enjoying their summer vacation. They play basketball, worry about homework, and go to the pool. Kagetora Aida (just a stranger to them) sees that their basketball is completely worn down and gives them a new one. 4. A Certain “Sixth man“‘s Break The fourth chapter focuses on Chihiro Mayuzumi. It seems to largely consist of him snarking about his Rakuzan teammates in his head. Mayuzumi is visited by the Uncrowned Kings one after another, sent by Seijūrō Akashi, during his break, as he tries to read his light novel on the school roof. Reo Mibuchi apparently enjoys Heine’s poetry. 5. Spring Storm This is a story about the Seirin second years recruiting the new first years. Shun Izuki's puns, Junpei Hyūga’s Sengoku war lord trivia, and Hyuuga/Riko Aida/Teppei Kiyoshi moments are all featured. This is, essentially, a better look at the scene from the beginning of the manga. 6. The “Bad Boy” of Deceit The chapter is about Makoto Hanamiya and Shoichi Imayoshi’s middle school years. Hanamiya pretends to be a model student, but of course, Imayoshi sees through it. He uses his usual dirty tricks to try and get rid of teammates and the coach that he dislikes. Extra: A Clockwork Apple and Honey and Little Sister Trivia *''-Replace V-'' is different from the other Replace novels in the way that all of the chapters will focus on the stories of aces from other teams who couldn't beat the GoM. Each chapter will focus on: :#Stopping on the way - Shūzō Nijimura :#The Ace of “Plunder” - Shōgo Haizaki :#Their Summer Vacation - Shigehiro Ogiwara (+ Kuroko) :#A Certain “Sixth man“‘s Break - Chihiro Mayuzumi :#Spring Storm - Seirin High School :#The “Bad Boy” of Deceit - Makoto Hanamiya *The names of the chapters, and the character each chapter will focus on, is revealed on the Replace V official website. The website reveals that there will be a total of 6 chapters in the novel along with an extra chapter. Navigation it:Kuroko no Basket -Replace V- Gli Assi Ineguali Category:Kuroko no Basuke Category:Kuroko no Basuke -Replace-